theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caeden Lymar
(Liberators-597)|citizenship = |occupation_or_professional_title = Agent|current_status = Active}}Caeden Lymar 'is a wizard bearded dragon Anthro-feralis agent of the United Liberators Coalition and former member of the Liberators-597 chapter before his desertion. Physical Appearance Caeden is a tall, lanky bearded dragon. He has tan/orange scales covering his entire body, with blonde scales covering his chest, his stomach, and the bottom of his tail, as well as thinner, longer yellow scales on the top of his head and the sides of his tail, similar to hair. He's dyed the right side of this "hair" a light blue. He prefers to wear hoodies and jeans, and is terrible at color-coordinating his outfits. He owns one pair of red and gray sneakers. History Early Years Caeden was born on May 28, 2006 in Lincoln, Nebraska, living there his entire childhood. His parents were Aliara and Christopher Lymar. Aliara, his mother, was the heir to an enormous fortune, and Christopher was the winner of a lottery. Because of this, Caeden grew up in a rich household. This, however, didn't immediately mean a happy and peaceful livelihood. Caeden's parents fought relentlessly with each other. The only reason they hadn't divorced yet was because if they did, they'd only be able to live an average life, as opposed to the usual luxurious lifestyle they'd gotten used to. On a near daily basis they'd take their anger out on him, abusing him physically, mentally and emotionally. He was homeschooled to save money, and although he was brutally punished for being anything less than perfect, he soon became incredibly intelligent for his age. Additionally, his social skills were overall lacking. He had a severe inferiority complex and no friends, due to the lack of social contact he had with others of his age. He had a tendency to apologize repeatedly for the smallest of mishaps, a necessity in his household. In 2013, Chris Lymar was gravely injured from an anti-anthro mob, courtesy of the 2013 Anti-Anthro Act. He was temporarily put in a wheelchair. This caused Caeden's mother to become much more hostile towards her son, who had developed depression at that point. Caeden tried to commit suicide at multiple points in time. To this day he retains a large scar across his chest from an attempt. In 2020, a young man noticed Caeden's serious injuries as he was dragged by in a shopping center by his parents. The man inspected him from a distance, before tailing the unstable couple back to their home and calling the police as he heard the boy's terrified yelping from within the house. The local police arrived at the house within minutes, and upon investigation the parents were confirmed as abusive. They were apprehended, and with further examination they were discovered to have dabbled in tax evasion, blackmail, and many other serious crimes. They both were high-ranking ex-members of a large organization known as Majore, who's purpose was to gain power and profit off the chaos they created. Caeden, however, had no knowledge of this. Majore, still active across the country, managed to cut all ties with the couple long before, and so the police were ultimately unable to find any leads on the organization, remaining completely unaware of its existence, like the rest of the world. Before he left for the orphanage, Caeden managed to smuggle a number of things with him in a backpack, underneath some books. He obtained nearly a thousand dollars, from his father's wallet which had been sitting on the counter at the time. He also took his mother's smartphone, and his father's wand and blade, which were degradable to the point where he could fit them in his bag with no issues. Upon reaching the orphanage he was persecuted by the majority of the residents for his lack of social awareness, although a few did try to make friends with him. Within a week or so Caeden was adopted by a young human couple, Jack and Cassidy Roggow. Jack was a college professor and Cassidy was a lawyer. Teen and Adolescent Years Jack and Cassidy raised Caeden lovingly, enrolling him in public school (A questionable decision) and allowing him freedom. He eventually learned to interact with people normally, and became fairly popular, although he was still persecuted because of race. In high school, he was a straight-A student, and upon fiddling around with his inherited tools, found he had an aptitude for magic, which he began to study in his spare time as a hobby. At the time he did so just as an extra skill, to impress friends and such. He was, however, still quite withdrawn and introvertive. In 2022, he was caught practicing with his mother's wand in the kitchen. He had caused a pencil to roll over. Rather than punishing him for having the object, the couple applauded him for being able to already have a physical affect on matter, and promised they'd help him with his craft. It was near the end of his sophomore year that he became aware of the United Liberators Coalition. He decided this would be an apt career choice and began studying for the job. He worked out at the local gym once every two days or so. He also spent much of his time studying in his room, preferring to stay inside. Throughout high-school he considered himself more of a shut-in. He graduated with some of the highest grades in the school's history. Upon graduation he moved into an apartment near the college of his choice. Early Adulthood In 2023 he began education at The University of Nebraska-Lincoln. Due to moving into a dormitory, his magic practice was hindered. Of course, Caeden was already able to control most elements, specifically oxygen. He also engaged in a self-defense course, quickly grasping and mastering martial arts. His studies mostly revolved around the study of magic and its impact on nature and technology. In 2027 he graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Magical and Historical Studies, specializing in Alchemy, and later applied for the United Liberators Operations Academy. After a couple months he was accepted and the couple moved to Seattle, Washington to be trained as field agent. At this point in time he'd gained an apt understanding in the manipulation of most elements. His skills in leadership were top-notch, and was incredibly versed in combat and strategy. He worked out daily, studied nightly, and trained both his body and mind for the position. He graduated from the academy in 2029 with some of the highest scores in his year, but didn't get any awards due to his species. He eventually settled in at Gallatin Base. Field Work Recently, due to Caitlyn Fell's inability to lead, or so thought by Caroline Leyte, Caeden was given the position of leader. He vowed to do his best and was openly welcomed by the rest of the team. Fell herself was absent for this exchange. Later, his team received news that members of Liberators-830B had aligned with CLAW. Caeden primed his team for the possibility that they may come to their base, and readied weapons and explosives to kill. The lizard was correct, but upon their arrival, he was completely undermined by his subordinate, Shean Clay, who also managed to persuade fellow agent Gurmas to completely disobey orders. Opposed to Caeden's plan to kill them, they attempted to befriend the possible CLAW members. Due to the friction caused by the opposition, Caeden and his team were generally viewed as insane, inept and unprofessional. The team traveled with the renegade members to meet with the rest of them at the Phoenix Complex, and planned to retaliate against Mallory and the members of CLAW, who had infiltrated Liberators-830. Lymar particpated in the Retaking of the Golden Eagle alongside members of Liberators-830B, and successfully prevented CLAW from achieving its objective of hijacking the Citadel for their own use. Following the defeat of CLAW, Caeden and his team, as well as Liberators-830B, took a respite in San Francisco, while under surveillance. Caeden became extremely depressed, his ego being completely destroyed by the entire ordeal and Liberators-830's overall view of him and his team. He engaged in cutting himself for the first time in over a month, mutilating his left arm and nearly passing out from loss of blood. He also attempted to steer clear of any and all agents, keeping to himself. Despite this, he managed to attempt to make friends with Camden Kolt, and put the event behind him by going out with his team. This allowed him to get a little closer with them. Shortly after, Caeden and his team returned to Gallatin Base. A few weeks later, he received a call that his father had been murdered in prison. Desertion Lymar deserted his team and a joint operation with Liberators-830 for unknown reasons, going AWOL in the middle of an emergency response to an ongoing incident at a Task Force Andrew facility. In the aftermath, Charlie Lang regarded Lymar as a coward and a traitor, and his disappearance destabilized the already dysfunctional L-597 to the point of collapse, resulting in several of its personnel being transferred to Atlantes Center while San Francisco headquarters was to rebuild the Bozeman chapter entirely from scratch. Lymar is wanted for questioning by the ULC and FBI. Personality Lymar is, at first glance, an energetic and cheerful person. Around the start of his entry into the Liberators-597 team, he was very shy and submissive, although this changed gradually over time. He attempted to become eager to participate in social activities of any kind if it meant making his fellow agents happy, but following the incident with CLAW, he became more independent, although he still put considerable effort into being cooperative. Caeden is ruthless towards his enemies, and will not hesitate to beat anyone in his way into submission, to death if need be. He also gets a sort of joy out of seeing those he deems enemies get hurt. He realizes this, and given that his greatest fear is becoming aggressive and abusive like his parents, he desperately tries to control his impulses. Caeden has been known to has somewhat of a disregard for authority. Interestingly enough, when it comes to facing authority personally, he will actually attain a very serious demeanor. Of course, it's a facade. When leading others, he takes a cold and firm attitude. He's known to balance his subordinates' needs with the task at hand perfectly, creating a natural feeling of respect with his peers. He enjoys listening to modern rap, occasionally plays PC games, and has an insatiable sweet tooth. His favorite style of game is an FPS, and even though he's terrible at them, he really enjoys them as a hobby. Powers and Abilities Powers * [[Wizard|'Wizardry]]:' After studying magic for years, Caeden has developed the ability to manipulate the temperature and motion of most elements. Unlike most magicians, he has no specific affinity towards any element, and can control nearly all elements with about average accuracy. His extreme range of elemental control enables him to combine multiple magics in many ways deemed impossible by most other wizards. His current range is about 25 feet. Mass and weight does not affect the rate of manipulation. ** [[Alchemy|'Alchemy]]:' Caeden is capable of shifting the position, temperature and density of most matter. He's currently learning how to transform one element into another. * '''Enhanced Physical Prowess: '''Caeden, being a bearded dragon Anthro-feralis, has enhanced sight and smell, as well as increased agility, stamina and strength compared to an average human. Additionally, due to the extensive physical training he put himself through, Caeden is unusually strong for even his species. Abilities * '''Heightened Intelligence: '''Caeden was born with a natural IQ of about 150. His memory, deduction and logic processing skills are leaps and bounds above nearly the entire population. He received some of the highest grades in school and the academy. However, due to his lack of self-confidence, he prefers to downplay himself as not being very smart. * '''Fighting Prowess: '''Caeden has not only mastered multiple forms of street fighting and martial arts, but has improved upon those skills with his own twists and additions, leading to his own wildly new ways of fighting. His main style of offense is usually to use the enemy’s weight against them, but can easily overtake an average opponent with brute force, although he prefers not to. Equipment * '"Loraeah" (Wand): 'Caeden‘s wand was obtained from his parents, who were both from very rich families. The wand itself was his mother’s, who was incredible at transfiguration. It was custom-made using only the highest quality parts, designed to be open to customization according to the user. It’s about 45 cm (18 in) long and is covered in flexible titanium-steel alloy, allowing the wand to be durable yet comfortable to use. It offers an enormous RM chamber, but the core is fairly old, so until it can be replaced, the wand is about average. The tip is sharp, allowing for a physical alternative in a fight. * '"Gaeorah" (Magic-Infused Blade): 'This blade was also inherited. It is powered by red matter, which manifests on the edge of the blade, giving a futuristic look. It is capable of slicing through most metals. However, anything harder then steel will only be slightly dented at most. It’s about 63 cm (25 in) long. The blade itself is made of solid, condensed steel, and the handle is lined with a thick rubber. * '"Oraeon" (Magic-Infused Handgun): '''Caeden did not inherit this weapon, but instead saved up for it and bought it himself. It's custom-made from the ground up. It uses extremely rare and high-quality parts, and is overall more valuable than his other two weapons of choice. It uses a combination of red matter and internal prisms to fire laser beams capable of piercing nearly any organic matter. It is able to fold upon itself, allowing it to fit in Caeden’s pocket. It’s made of pure, condensed titanium alloy, with thick fiberglass lines crossing the sides, revealing an interior red glow. It has a 7-pointed star pattern etched into it. Relationships '''Family * Mother: Aliara Lymar * Father: Chris Lymar * Fiance: Drake Galedon Enemies * United Liberators Coalition (former employer) ** Liberators-597 (former teammates turned situational enemies) ** Liberators-830 *** Charlie Lang ** Task Force Andrew